What if?
by star jelly
Summary: What if Cameron and Chase met in collage? Don't worry they will end up with House!
1. Chp 1: They meet

_Ahh to smell the fresh air of freedom _thought Allison as she got out of her car. She had just arrived at her college in Williamstown and for the first time in her life she was going to be on her own. Not that she had anything against her parents; it was just that she wanted to know what life was like outside her sheltered community. She had thought her parents would have been upset that she was going so far away; but then again Williams College was pretty sheltered too.

_For the first time in my life I will be away from my father and his influence over my life, _thought Robert. He had just arrived in Williamstown where he had a full scholarship to the collage there. His dad hadn't cared where he went to collage so when he was accepted to Williams College a small sheltered collage in the middle of nowhere he decided to go. Robert's dad had offered to pay, but he had turned him down. He wanted to do something without his father making a mess out of it for him – unlike everything else in his life.

Allison walked up to a stone arch way outside a building. On the side of the arch she read,_Climb high, Climb far. Your goal the sky, Your aim the stars. _Allison thought she had never read anything more true.

Robert walked over to a stone arch where there was a brunette girl standing. He read the inscription, _Climb high, Climb far. Your goal the sky, Your aim the stars. _Robert thought he had never read anything that made him want to gag more.

Allison saw the blonde guy make a face at the inscription, and before he could say anything to her she walked right back to her car and headed her dorm building, Mission.

Robert was a little confused by the way that girl stormed off. He hadn't been going to say anything to her, but she had acted like he was. _Ahh well_ he thought_ might as well head off to your dorm building._ _What is it called again... ohh yeah Mission. _

Allison had finally got everything in her room…now she just had to unpack it. She looked at all the other people down her hall and saw that they all had parents helping them move in. _Stupid, _she thought, _I should have let them come!_ But there was no use dwelling on that now. _At least I have a single!!_ Suddenly a blonde man walked by carrying a heavy box. _That guy looks familiar. _

Robert walked into his dorm happy. He had a single! He didn't have much time to celebrate seeing a he was holding a very heavy box. As he stumbled passed all the rooms he saw parents helping their kids unpack. _Thank the lord my "parents" did not decide to come _he thought. As he walked past his neighbor's room he saw a familiar girl stick her head out and look at him.

Suddenly Allison remembered where she had seen him before.

"Hey I say you at the arch!" they both said at the same time. They both laughed at each other.

"Well it looks like we're dorm mates now!" said Robert.

"Yes it appears so," said Allison.

I'm Robert Chase" he said sticking out his hand.

"Allison Cameron" She said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you" they both said at the same moment, and then laughed.

* * *

_Ok humor me. In this story Cameron has this last name and she wasn't ever married. If anyone didn't catch it Chase and Cameron are at college and meeting each other for the first time. _


	2. 1st night out

After that first, Allison and Robert became friends. It turned out that they had the same interests - except for horror movies (Allison still couldn't figure out how he could like them!). They both wanted to become doctors and as it turned out they had almost every class together. That meant that they could be (as Allison liked to call it) "Study Buddies". That phrase usually made Robert want to throw up.

After one month of being there Allison came to their study group with no work.

"Where are your books Ally?" he asked.

"We are not working tonight." she said.

"Ohh then what are we going to do?"

"Well Rob, I thought I show you one of my favorite things to do back in Illinois." she said, "put on warm clothes and meet me out in my car."

He put on sweater and went out to her car. When he got there he found her with a pair of shoes slung over her shoulder, and when he went to get into the car he was told that they were walking.

"Then why did you tell me to meet you out here?" he asked

"Don't know"

She led him down the street

* * *

10 minutes later…

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Nope," she said giggling.

"Ice skating!?! Ally, in case you've forgotten I grew up in Australia. ASTRALIA for crying out loud!"

"So you're telling me you've never been ice skating before."

"There's no ice!!" he practically yelled.

"Good" she said.

"Good? How is it "good"?"

"Here's something_I _can teach _you_."

He sighed as he was lead into the building with her talking about what skates he should get.

"Now you should definitely get hockey skates because then you don't have to worry about a toe pick or anything like that"

"A toe what?" he asked.

"A toe pick…haven't you ever seen the Cutting Edge?" she asked sounding a little annoyed.

"No"

She sighed and led him into the rental shop where he spent 25 bucks ON RENTAL SKATES!!! _I can't believe I'm letting her do this to me! _But he didn't complain and when he got out onto the ice he actually enjoyed it until… **WHAM**! Rob fell flat on his back spread eagle.

"Ouch that had to hurt" he heard Allison say. She skated up to him and pulled him up on to his feet.

"Well that wasn't that bad" she said. "You almost made it one complete lap around before you fell…are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" he said, "I just think I'll sit down for a little while."

"Suite yourself"

Robert managed to skate over to the benches and sit down. _At least I'll be able to see how good Ally is. _He didn't have to wait long to see just how good she was. As she went skating by she quickly turned around so she was skating backwards to wave at him. Then she quickly leapt into the air. _Ohh my God! _was all that Robert could think as he watched her land a triple. She landed and the quickly skated back towards him.

"So what did you think?" she asked when she reached him.

"There is no way on earth you will make me go back onto the ice again." he said.

"What if I hold your hand?" she asked smiling sweetly.

"Maybe"

"Pleeeeeease!!!" she begged making puppy eyes at him.

"Ohh alright," he said, "but if I go to bed bruised tonight I'm not talking to you for a week!"

"That's what you say now. But after this I'll take you out to dinner so even if you are bruised you better be willing to talk." she said.

* * *

One hour and 3 falls later Allison and Robert came out of the ice rink.

"See," Allison said, "It wasn't that bad, and you are most definitely not in any serious pain."

"Fine you win" Rob said half heartedly. He really didn't want to admit defeat because it meant she might make him do it again. The thought alone made him shudder. "So where are you taking me to dinner?" he asked.

"Jays" she replied.

* * *

Jays was a great restaurant just a little bit out of Williamstown and not cheap. Rob argued with her the whole way there that she did not have to buy them both dinner. In the end she agreed to let him pay for drinks and desert. She would pay for the meal.

The meal was wonderful and when they got to their dorms Robert was actually very sad to see that the evening was over.

"Well we must do that again sometime." Allison said breaking his train of thought.

"Yes we should…except next time _I _choose where we're going."

"I think I can deal with that," she said "Goodnight Robert"

"Goodnight Allison"


	3. 2nd night out

A week later Robert was the one who showed up to the study group with no work. When Allison saw what was going on she just sighed and asked if she should dress warmly.

"No actually you should wear jeans and a tee-shirt," he said.

"Where are we going?" she asked "And why do you have a bag?"

"The bag is for the stuff I need for this outing. Now change and meet me out at my car."

An hour later they pulled up to... "A ROLLAR KINGDOM?!?" yelled Ally. "You're telling me that you can't ice skate but you can roller blade?"

"No I can't roller blade, but I can roller _skate_, unlike you who can probably roller blade just as well as you skate. I bet you could pull off some of the jumps you so on skates."

"I can probably pull off a jump on blades but a triple? I can just barely pull that off on ice, and that's only cause I've been skating since I was three." she said.

"So…have you skated in competitions?"

"No I had a teacher but I mostly did it as an art not as a competition. That's why I can only just pull off a triple. If I had gone for competitions then maybe I'd be better but, I'll never know." She said with a sigh.

"Come on," Rob said. "Let's go inside."

* * *

When they got inside Rob went to get them a table leaving Ally to get skates. She finally got her skates as the M.C. began calling races, and when she finally found where the table was the M.C. was calling all Adult skaters to race. Rob got up and skated with ease out to the floor. 

Allison watched as the M.C. began to line everyone up and looked happy about it until he saw Rob. Ally was almost positive that she saw the man mouth "Not you again". Then the M.C. pointed to the back wall. Rob said something that looked like "Please not tonight!" but the skated back to the back wall. The M.C. then said

"I want this to be a_clean_ race. NO PUCHING, SHOVING, OR ROUGH HOUSING OF ANYKIND." He seemed to direct that last sentence at Rob. The M.C brought the whistle to his mouth and then made a motion with his finger at Rob, like he wanted him to turn around. Robert sighed but did what the man instructed. _That man must be nuts! He can't possibly expect this to be a fair race for Robert! _Allison didn't have to worry long. The moment the whistle blew Robert took off backwards glancing over his shoulder. He weaved in between people, and even jumped over one person who fell! Before most people had even made it ¼ of the way around the track Rob was neck in neck with one other person for the lead. Then the other racer tripped and Rob was able to jump over him and cross the finish line.

Rob skated over to the M.C. to get his prize. The M.C. handed him a green card and then shook his hand.

"You've been coming here since you first started college, but this is the first time I've ever see you skate a fair race. I'm impressed; I never knew that you could win without shoving someone." said the M.C.

"Well I've got a girl watching, can't have her think I'm a cheater, now can I?" he said in reply.

The M.C. laughed at him and waved him off the floor. Rob skated over to where Ally was sitting, mouth wide in amazement.

"You never told me you could do THAT!" she said when he got to their table.

"You never asked."

"Well now I'm asking. How did you learn how to do that?!"

"Well as I've said before, there is no ice in Australia, but there are roads. Whenever I was free I went out to the street and skated; it took my mind off of problems." he replied

"What kinds of problems?" she asked.

_Damn I just walked into that one didn't I. _"Oh just school stuff, things like that." he said lying.

"Ohh ok," _damn now I feel guilty for lying to her! _"What's the card that you won?" she asked seeing that he seemed upset over something.

"A free dinner for two," he said "Which is really good because competition makes me hungry!"

Allison had to laugh at him after he said that. For the time she had known him he was always hungry, and the way that he looked right at that moment – so innocent. She just wanted to kiss him and then drag him off to dinner. She immediately tried to shake the thought from her mind.

"Sure lets go get dinner, I'm starved" she finally said.

* * *

After eating a wonderful dinner and skating for a few more hours they finally went back to their dorm. Rob walked Allison to her door. They stood their looking at each other. 

"Well I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you for taking me out Robert." she said.

"It was no problem. We should make this a tradition. You take me somewhere one week; I'll take you somewhere the next."

"I like that idea."

They stood there, outside of her room unsure of what to do next.

"Goodnight Ally," he finally said.

"Night Rob."

As she turned to open her door she suddenly felt his hand grab her arm and spin her back around. She felt his lips meet hers as he kissed her and all she could do was kiss him back.

* * *

**_I think I forgot to mention earlier that the first few chapters are going to be real fluff. So any of you who feel like they want more then fluff it will be coming along in a few chapters_**

**_thanks to all who reviewed, except for Ouch (that was just annoying) I love good reviews and bad reviews. If you hate it review it anyway so I can know what to do to make it better. I do hate people (like Ouch) who put things like _CollEge**_** over 50 times. That's just mean. And to Ouch - I FIXED IT HAPPY!?!** _


End file.
